Be my Wonderwall edited version
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: Remus is still in pain from his losses in HBP and Hermione is there to comfort him All recognizable characters and situations do not belong to me but to JK Rowling


A/N: mild HBP spoilers. Also this is not a new fic. Beta by Lynn The song Wonderwall belongs to Oasis

Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger were sitting together in the library of the Blacks home at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. They where researching Hecruxes. She was getting very worried for Remus lately. He was not the same after the death of Dumbledore, his mentor and father figure. He also grieved the loss of his relationship with Tonks and his always-pleasant cheery demeanor was gone, which was starting to scare her. She always counted on him for support and kindness through the bad times. which was starting to be more and more. She realized that she was being selfish by always turning to him in her time of need and not giving back to him the support that he needed . She would have to help him somehow, she owed him that much.

Today is going to be the day that they're

_going to throw it back to you_

_By now you should of somehow realized_

_what you got to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

Meanwhile Remus' mind once again drifted to Dumbledore, who always fought and cared for him when no one else did, not even his mother or father. How could the Order let this happen? Why didn't Dumbledore see that he was going to be murdered by Snape,someone that he trusted? He defended Severus so many times to all of them at the Order How could he have been so blind as to trust someone capable of murder?

_Back beat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out_

I'm sure you've heard it all before you never really had a doubt

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

The only bright spot in his life was this beautiful girl... no woman, sitting next to him. When did she grow up? She was just a thirteen-year-old girl when they first met, so bright and eager for knowledge. She helped him see the error of his ways concerning his best friend, Sirius Black. Now, she was a eighteen-year-old, curvaceous young woman.

_And all the roads we have to face are winding_

_And all the lights that lead the way are blinding_

_There are many things I like to say to you_

_but I don't know how_

As if on cue, her questioning chocolate eyes looked up at him in concern. "Remus, please tell me what is wrong"

"Hermione, I don't know…"

She silenced him with a hand. " Don't deny it Remus. I have known you long enough to know that something is wrong."

_Because maybe your going to be_

_the one that saves me_

_And after all you're my Wonderwall_

Hermione knew that she was not Tonks but, she would do what she could for him. She was secretly pleased that his relationship with Tonks fell apart because she had always harbored feelings for him. It started out as a crush that grew into something so much more.

Today is the day that they're going to throw it back to you

_By now you should of somehow realized what you got to do_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

Remus was tired of the bad things that he had to suffer with, and he needed something real. He took her face into his hands and kissed her passionately. He broke away to look at her face. Instead of anger he saw passion, the same as his. He kissed her passionately again then lowered her onto the couch. Gone was the gentleman that she had known for years. Maybe it was close to the full moon, or his angst, or just the need to feel something at all. He turned into someone that she did not recognize. Next thing she new their clothing was in a puddle on the floor, her body was worshiped with the lust of an animal and she found herself shouting and moaning his name like a prayer.

_And all the roads we have to face are winding_

_And all the lights that lead the way are blinding_

_There are many things I like to say to you but I don't know how._

Hermione felt the animal burn out all of his energy the man lay his head on his shoulder while he caught his breath.

_I said maybe_

_your going to be the one that saves me_

_and after all you're my Wonderwall_

He then gathered up their clothing and Apparated them to his bed, where they fell into a satisfied slumber.

_I said maybe your going to be the one_

T**hat saves me and after all you're my Wonderwall**

_I said maybe_

Your going to be the one that saves me

_Your going to be the one that saves me_

_Your going to be the one that saves me_


End file.
